Power in Strength
by Elvira Silver
Summary: This is my first story about the Tenth Walker. Aragorn's wife, Alvina Angelwise, the Queen Enchantress. Haunted by the enemy, driven by danger, she joins her husband to save Middle Earth. I am still working on it. I will update as soon as I can.
1. From the Beginning

Power in Strength

Chapter 1

In a dark corner of the Prancing Pony Inn sat two cloaked shadows. They watched intently as Men came and went from the busy dining area. A storm raged outside.

One of the figures straightened up. Her face was illuminated by the fireplace. Deep blue eyes shined in the light. Her face calm and expressionless. She turned to her companion. He lifted his head to gaze at her.

I sensed the Ring approaching. "It is coming." I say to Aragorn, my companion. He nods in understanding. Four Hobbits entered the Inn. They were all male and soaked to the bone. One with brown curly hair spoke briefly with the Innkeeper before finding a quiet table to sit at. Aragorn and I kept our eyes on the Hobbits. Two of the Hobbits stayed together at the table, while the other two Hobbits were drinking and fooling around. I suddenly felt the name Baggins being whispered among the men.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there…" The small blond-haired hobbit spoke. I stiffened at his folly.

The brown-haired Hobbit rushed over to one of his companions and pulled him off the bar stool. The Halfling must have slipped because for a moment we both say a glint of a golden band up in the air then falling back down to rest on the little hobbits finger. Once the ring touched the Hobbit disappeared causing both my husband and I to stand. As soon as the ring activated I saw a flash of the Great Eye in my mind. It would not be long before they would come.I rush up to the room and quickly began to gather our possessions. The Prancing Pony was no longer safe. Just as I was putting the last of our effects, Aragorn pushed the hobbit into the room and proceeded to extinguish the light.

"What do you want?" The frightened Halfling asked.

Aragon spoke, "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." the hobbit countered.

Aragorn just grunted in mild disbelief, "Indeed? I can avoid to be seen if I wish but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." As he finished blowing out the candles, yanked the hood of his head. His shoulder-length hair was dark and slightly wavy and oily. He wore a weary face. The face of a man who has walked this earth and seen much. His eyes were grey almost like silver.

"Who are you?" the hobbit asked still trembling.

The Ranger studied the hobbit asking, "Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

Shaking his head slightly, "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Just then the door burst open and the other three Hobbits came in with "weapons." Aragorn whipped out his sword to face the intruders.

The stout Hobbit exclaimed, "Let him go or I'll have you Longshanks." shaking his fists at my husband.

Realizing that there is no danger he sheathed his sword. A spark of amusement crossed his face. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone will not save you." He turned back to Ringbearer and said, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

I chose that moment to make my presence known to the Hobbits. I removed my hood to let out my braided brown hair. "He is correct. We must leave. Gather your belongings quickly. We are no longer safe here." They all turned to me. I turned to my husband. "I shall go and secure another room." I took mine and his pack and left the inn.

Once the Hobbits were settled into the new room, I sat in a chair by the window, next to my husband. I could sense them coming closer. There were only four of the nine approaching. I tensed and cast a small diversion spell to mask our presence.

Aragorn looked at me briefly and sent reassuring emotions through our bond. I gave him a small reassuring smile. Our moment came to an end as I watched the four black cloaked figures enter the Prancing Pony Inn swords drawn. I briefly looked at the three other Hobbits who were peacefully sleeping. Then shrieks rang through the night as the hunters realized, they had been deceived. The three Hobbits bolted awake at the sound. I expelled the breath, that I had not realized I was holding, slowly.

Frodo, who had yet to fall asleep asked, "What are they?"

As they mounted their horses and raced out-of-town, Aragorn explained, "They were once Men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring...drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

I looked at the hobbits, "Get some rest. You shall need your strength for this journey. You may call me Huntress." I looked at my husband and said in Elvish, "I expect to be awoken to take watch." I say sternly causing Aragorn to give me a faint and charming smile.

"Yes my love." He responded in kind. I stood and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Sleep well." I noticed Frodo trying to sleep could not.

"No harm shall befall you while under my care. Try and rest as best you can." I state.

I laid on the pallet, I had on the floor. I have not experienced a restful night in a very long time. That night my sleep was only burdened by minor nightmares. For this I was grateful.

Chapter 2

The next morning, I purchased a small pony to help lighten the burden of the Halflings. Samwise took care of the animal and named him Bill. We walked through the forest. Aragorn led the way. I took up the rear.

The sunlight filtered through the trees. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild." was all the reply my husband would say. The Hobbits did not seem to appreciate the lack of information.

"How do we know these Rangers are friends of Gandalf?" Merry tried to speak softly to Frodo.

I did not answer him. Samwise asked, "Where is he leading us?"

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." I say simply. Samwise was excited.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!" I could not help but give a small smile at the little ones innocence.

By the next day we had reached to moors. It was almost noon. Aragorn noticed the Hobbits were beginning to unpack some food.

"Gentlemen." He spoke getting their attention, "We do not stop till nightfall."

Pippin, the smallest of the hobbits, stood and said, "What about breakfast?"

"You already had it." Aragorn said confused.

"We had one, yes." Pippin stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "What about second breakfast?"

Aragorn just stared blankly at the hobbits before continuing to walk. I heard Merry, say he didn't think that we knew about second breakfast. Pippin panicked and began to talked about other meals that a Hobbit normally had.

"Gentlemen. I am afraid that out here we do not have that luxury of so many meals." I say simply with no emotion. "Out here in the wild we eat to survive not to enjoy." I helped them reload all their supplies.

We had to travel through harsh rainstorms and swampy marshlands. That evening we camped and Aragorn went hunting. He brought back a large buck. Later that night Aragorn was keep watch. I was restless and could not sleep. I heard his voice singing an elvish ballad. I fell asleep to his soothing voice even though the song itself was depressing. That night I was swept into a particularly familiar nightmare.

I was chained to a wall like an ornament. The black chains and shackles spread me eagle. The harsh brick wall was slick with my blood from the multiple lash marks that marred my back. I had not a stitch of clothing on my body. Almost every inch of bare skin was covered in some sort of cut or bruise. His face was cloaked but I could make out the sick, sadistic, grin he wore. There was a few torches lighting in the cell. I could see the various whips and torture devices that lined the hall. My vision was hazy from the blood loss. My hair was pixie cut but matted and tangled from the dried blood. My lips were cracked and bleeding. I could barely breath. What air I could breath was stale and nauseous. I watched helplessly as he stepped out of the shadows. I was not afraid though. I was numb. I could not move.

"Well my dear, you look absolutely terrible." he said in a deep scratchy voice filled with mirth. "You can end it all. All you have to give in."

I use a little of my swiftly fading energy to say, "You shall fall." That was all I managed to get out. His grin was replaced with a snarl.

"It seems you need another lesson." He walks to the wall and selects a barbed whip. I tried to keep the fear off my face, but I could tell I was not entirely successful. He laughs dangerously. He always enjoys my suffering.

I awoke in cold sweat with a calming hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and attacked on reflex. My vision cleared as I saw that I had pinned my husband to the ground and help a dagger at his throat. I blinked a few times. I feel horror and quickly get off of him.

I kept feeling calming emotions and gestures through our bond. I got off him quickly and regained my composure. I then noticed that there was something other than sweat running down my arms and back. He sat up slowly and reached out to me. I stopped him with a hand out. I covered my mouth and took deep breaths. I looked around the camp to see that none of the other hobbits were disturbed by my nightmare. I swiftly began to undress to asses the damage. After I removed my shirt I saw that several of the scars had reopened and were bleeding freely. My back had two or three lash marks that were open. I met Aragorn's face as he looked at me with worry, sadness and helplessness. He knew that each nightmare brought with it a reopened wounds no matter how much healing. That was my curse. I would never be able to fully escape him.

"My love?" Aragorn asked me in Elvish.

"I shall take watch now. Could you help me bandage my wounds?" We both accepted that the only thing he could do was bandage me up. I grabbed some healing salve from my pack and passes it to him. He began to gently wrap up my back. After he was done I turned to him and kissed him passionately. "Thank you." He nodded sadly. He hated to see me suffer. He hated that he could do nothing for me.

I kissed him one more time, before redressing and taking my post for watch. I kept my vigil until dawn.

Chapter 3

By dusk the next evening, we had reached Weathertop. The hobbits were tired and sore.

"We shall rest here tonight," stated Aragorn. The Hobbits collapsed with relief when we finally stopped. Aragorn brought out a bundle with weapons in it. He gave each Hobbit a short sword.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." he instructed, "Stay here."

"Can I trust you gentlemen to be smart? Do not do anything that could give away our place." I say. I leaned over to Frodo. "Get some rest. You carry a heavy burden." I began to walk up the stairs to the top. I sensed my husband. I began to sharpen and clean my swords and knives. I then proceeded to check my bow and arrows. I then sensed 5 wraiths coming this way. I then here shouting below.

I cursed as the hobbits rushed up to the top. I sent a desperate plea to my love and ready to fight. I sensed them coming moving. "Stay behind me!" I ordered. The wraiths began to stalk up to us.

"Back you devils!" Sam cried as he tried to attack the wraiths.

"No Sam!" I engaged three at once. The other two stalked to the other three hobbits. "Frodo!"

I tried to get there but it was all I could do to hold off the three. I felt the ring's power. Frodo put on the ring.

Aragorn had arrived and began to fight off the wraiths with a burning torch. I heard Frodo cry out in pain. I finally began to gain to upper ground. Together we were able to drive off the wraiths.

"Huntress! Strider!" Sam cried.

We rushed over and I picked up the blade that stabbed Frodo. It burned my hand. the blade dissolves and I toss it aside.

"It was a Morgul blade!" I say seeing the blisters that formed on my fingers and palm.

"Do something!" Sam pleaded.

"This is beyond our skill. He needs Elvish medicine." I swiftly returned to camp and gathered up supplies as fast as I could. I saw Aragorn carrying Frodo on his shoulders. We traveled as fast as we could.

"We are six days from Rivendell." Sam cried in despair. "He'll never make it."

When we could not go anymore, we rested. My mind frantically running through my options. I heard Sam say, "He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin worried over his friend.

"He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Aragorn said. A cry of the wraiths echoed in the distance.

Frodo gasps and spasms in pain. I go to the fading hobbits side as Aragorn called Sam to his side. He was so pale. I place my hand over his heart and spoke in Elvish. "Frodo, I am Alvina. I am here to help you. Return to the light." I poured some of my magic to him to contain the poison. Aragorn returns with some Kingsfoil. He chewed it and placed it in the wound. Frodo gasped and convulsed.

"He will not last much longer. I am going to have to take him." I say to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at me and knew what I meant.

"No! Using that much magic could kill you!" He cried.

"The only other option would be for me to draw out the poison." I whisper in Elvish. "I made an oath my love." I stepped back and gathered my power. I transformed into a majestic white horse with a single black star on my forehead. Aragorn lifted Frodo on my back. Aragorn was tying Frodo's hand around my neck and his ankles under my belly, so he would not fall off. "All I need to do is get across the river."

"Run hard! Run fast!" He said. I nod and turn. I gallop off.

I heard Sam cry, "What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

As I raced across the countryside, I sensed the wraiths converging on me. Having only a small burden allows me to outrun them easier. I raced. I made Frodo stayed on my back. I made it to the river. The wraiths stopped at the bank. I raced on. I did not have time to spare. I dashed into Rivendell. The elves came and saw Frodo. Once they removed him, I released the magic holding me in that form. They were surprised to see me. I tried to stand up but everything was fuzzy.

"Summon Lord Elrond. Tell him that Frodo was stabbed with a Morgul blade." I gasped out as I began to lose consciousness. "There are wraiths at the river."

I heard the familiar voice of my best friend, Arwen, "Rest my friend. You did well. Frodo will be fine." This was the last thing I remember before slipping into darkness.

Chapter 4

When I awoke again I was in a bed. I was in my room the Aragorn and I stayed in together when we stayed in Rivendell. My bandages and my clothes were changed. I looked to my side and saw my husband in a chair. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping. I smiled and admired the picture of innocence he presented. He had washed and cleaned up. I sent small nudges to wake him up through our bond.

He stirred. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He saw I was awake and rushed to my side. "My love. How do you feel?" he asks.

"You should know I have survived far worse than this." I say smirking. "Have I ever told you that I like you a lot more after you've had a bath?" He smiles back are comment.

"I could say the same to you." he said leaning over and kissing me.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." I called. It was Lord Elrond. He smiled when he saw me sitting up.

"Alvina. It is good to see you once again." He said calmly. Everything about him from his features to his voice and personality held wisdom and grace that came with being an elf.

"Lord Elrond. It is good to see you again my lord. It has been too long." I say bowing to the Elf Lord. "Thank you for your care. How is Frodo?"

"Frodo is well thanks to you." Lord Elrond informed her. "Gandalf is also here and they are all anxious to see you." I look confused wonder who "they" are.

"Huntress!" I see Pippin and Merry poking their head in the door. They brighten as they see me sitting up. The rush over to my bedside. I turn again to the door to see Frodo, Sam and Gandalf there as well. "You are finally awake."

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

Lord Elrond was the one to answer. "You arrived in Rivendell 4 days ago." I nod processing this information.

"Thank you Lady Huntress." Frodo spoke up. "I owe you my life."

I smile at the Ringbearer. "I made you a vow that no harm will befall you under my care. I keep my vows." Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn all agreed with that statement.

"The council to decide the fate of Middle Earth is in two days. We were not certain you would wake in time." Lord Elrond informed.

"Well you know me I always pull through at the last moment." I say smiling. I turn serious. "I take that the reason you worried is because you want me there." Aragorn took my hand and squeezed it.

"Rest Alvina." Lord Elrond said. Gandalf ushered the Hobbits out the door. Aragorn stayed by my side.

I had noticed that Frodo was still a bit weaker than before. I felt guilt wrap around me. "I should never have left them alone." I say beginning to get out of bed.

Aragorn looks at me with disapproval and lays a firm hand on my shoulder. "You should rest my love." I look at him with a slight glare. I was not going to lay around and he knew that.

"It has begun. We can only hope that there is enough light in the world to finish it." I say. "I will rest only if you will join me my love." He smiles. He removes his boots and shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and I drifted into sleep feeling safe and secure.

The next day I was walking through the library. I heard a clatter and saw Aragorn setting the broken blade back onto its resting place. He looked abrasive at touching his birthright.

"Why do you fear the past?" I question behind him. "You are Isildur's heir not Isildur himself. You are not bound by his fate."

He turns to me and speaks, "The same blood flows through my veins the same weakness."

I say almost sternly in Elvish, "It maybe the same weakness but you also have strength. You will never suffer the same fate as your ancestors. Not as long as I draw shadow does not hold sway yet...Not over you and not over me." I place my hand on his face forcing him to look me in the eye. I search his eyes willing him to believe me. He smiles slightly and gives me a kiss.

The evening found us on a stone bridge by the waterfalls. Aragorn and I held embraced each other.

I smile and say, "Do you remember how we first met?"

Aragorn returns my smile. "I thought I had strayed into a dream."

"Do you recall what I told you?" I say.

He nods and smiles sadly, "You said you'd bind yourself to me."

"I will not live in this world without you my love." I say putting the amulet I made in his hand.

He looks slightly taken aback. "You can't not do this."

I smirk lightly, "I already have." The amulet was a silver frame in the shape of an angel. The tips of the wings folded and joined the angel's ankles. The wings were white crystal. The dress was infused with Mithril. A silver band added the halo. A white pearl stood for the angel's head. It was small but beautiful.

"I infused her with a protection spell. She shall guard your back when I cannot." I pulled out a matching amulet from my dress. "So long as we wear these amulets we will always be connected. If something happens to either of us. The pearl will turn black." I explain.

Aragorn looked at me with an expression of pure love and devotion. He grasps my chin and kisses me passionately. I clasp the Mithril chain on his neck and allow the angel to rest at the base of his throat.

"I love you." I say in a whisper.

"And I love you." Aragorn replied.

Chapter 5

The following day found me sitting next to my husband attending a council. This council had been called to decide the fate of Middle Earth. There was Dwarves, Elves and Men.

I was the only woman present. The Men of Gondor were not very pleased with my presence. The Elves knew me and respected me. The Dwarfs grunted but did not complain. I wore an ankle length dress of red and black. The sleeves were full length. The only jewelry I wore was the guardian angel.

Lord Elrond addressed the council my saying, "Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He eyed each member. "Bring forth the ring Frodo." He stepped forward and placed the One Ring on the stone table in the center of the meeting place. I could feel the evil pouring out of the Ring. The corruption, the desire, the power.

Boromir, son of Denethor, who was the Steward King of Gondor, rose. He was a man with red hair that went to his shoulders. and a full mustache and slight beard. He spoke softly as if in a trance. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, Isildur's Bane is found." He began to reach for the Ring. I shot out of my seat as did Lord Elrond.

"Boromir!" cried Lord Elrond.

Gandalf began to speak the word engraved in the Ring. The Black Speech of Mordor causes my ears to ring and my head to throb. Aragorn notices my distress and guides me back to my seat. The sky darkened and the ground trembled. I try to block out the pain that the foul words caused. Boromir had wisely sat back down.

After Gandalf spoke, he glances at me apologetically.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here in Imladris." Lord Elrond spoke like a parent scolding a child.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." I could not agree more with Gandalf's last statement.

Boromir still had a spark of greed and passion in his eye. "But it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" He speaks with passion and excitement.

"And what would that do? Have you forgotten that it was through desire for power over others that caused this Ring's creation in the first place? Anyone who uses this Ring is subject to corruption and darkness." I say calmly. "By using this Ring to destroy it's master, we are simply making way for a new evil to arise."

"You can not wield it." Aragorn spoke backing me. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"What would a Ranger know of the matter? And why is there a woman here?" Boromir spoke with disdain.

The blond elf prince of Mirkwood lept to our defense, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. The woman is Alvina Angelwise, Lady of Northern Light."

"Sit down Legolas." Aragorn seemed slightly embarrassed. I was weary of my title being used. It has been a long time since I have been reminded of my past.

"This is Isildur's heir, and the Queen Enchantress." Boromir practically sneered these words. I narrowed my eyes at this Man. If he knew who I was he would know to keep his tongue between his teeth. He did not notice the heated glares he was receiving.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas was adamant.

"Legolas please." I spoke in elvish.

Boromir stalked back to his seat muttering. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf got the meeting back on topic by saying. "They are right. We cannot use it."

Elrond went on to say. "We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for." A dwarf leapt from his seat and grabbed his axe. He attempted to shatter the ring with a single blow. Before I could intervene, he struck the ring causing a horrendous pain to travel throughout my body. Aragorn noticed this and held on to me until the pain passed. My suspicions have been confirmed.

There was a trickle of blood from my nose but I wiped it away before anyone could notice. Apparently Lord Elrond had because he looked at me with eyes filled with concern.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft we possess." The elf Lord addressed the dwarf who laid flat on his back. "It was forged in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade."

Boromir scoffed lightly. "One does not simple walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust ... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this. It is folly."

"The Dark Lands seem impenetrable through the force of arms but there are many cracks and chinks in every fortress which would offer passage to those who know how to navigate them." I sound like someone explaining something to a child.

Legolas had apparently had enough. He stood and yelled at the Man, "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli held some resentment towards the Elves because he spoke, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And what happens then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted.

"I'd rather die than see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Soon the council was in chaos. I could feel the Ring stirring things up. Its power feeding off the madness.

My head began to throb. I turned to my husband who was looking at the chaos with disappointment. He sensed my pain and turned to me.

"Alvina?" His voice conveyed his concern and terror. As the arguing continued the pain became less bearable. I tried to close my eyes and breath deeply. My scars were throbbing. It was almost as if a few of the wounds were reopening again. I could hear the dark voice in my ear, promising pain and power as well as reward and power.

A single voice cut through the darkness. "I will take it!" It was  
>Frodo. He was volunteering. The arguing stopped. Everyone was a mix of disbelief, surprise and doubt. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." This little hobbit had more courage than all the creatures here. He spoke softly, "Though I do not know the way."<p>

Gandalf walked over to the young Hobbit, "I shall help you with this burden as long as it is yours to bear."

"We must join." I said through our bond.

He agreed and together we rose. We walked over to Frodo. Aragorn knelt and said, "If by my life or death, I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

I knelt before him, "You are the bravest Hobbit I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You should not have given this burden my young friend. I shall not lead you astray. I made a vow to protect you." I gave him a light kiss on the forehead. I rose and went to stand by my husband. He took my hand.

Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir all made similar vows. Sam, Merry and Pippin, who had eavesdropped on the council joined the group.

Lord Elrond inspected the group. "Ten companions. Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."


	2. The Adversity

**I added some new content to this chapter. **

Chapter 6

The council was adjoined with plans to depart in 3 days. Everyone went their separate ways.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." I informed Aragorn. "I shall join you in our chambers shortly."

He nodded and gave me a kiss. "I shall await your return." He returned to the room.

I found the Elf Lord in his library. "So it has begun." He spoke with slight weariness.

"Indeed the beginning of a new age. A new era of Middle Earth. This journey shall determine which path Middle Earth takes whether it be light or dark." I speak solemnly. "However as long as there is but a one being willing to fight, there is chance of victory. Even as our allies turn against us, we shall remain together. This Fellowship will face many trials and hardships but as long as they remain true to our task, they shall prevail."

Lord Elrond did not look entirely convinced. "Some Men may be weak but there is still strength in others. He will claim his birthright. He will be crowned King." I spoke with conviction. "The blade must be reforged. However the time is not yet right. He still has too much doubt in his heart. Soon though. Soon."

Lord Elrond looked at me. "For so long you have wondered this world. I fear that not all of the Fellowship will survive to the end. He still searches for you."

I become like stone. "I know he has haunted me for ages. Indeed there is a greater chance that I will not see the final battle, but I will go as far as my will takes me."

Lord Elrond looks at me. "I fear that you will not be strong enough. You are marked in waking and in dreaming." He goes over to an elegant box with gold carved into it. Inside was a ring. It was silver and gold banded together with a diamond in the center. "This ring was forged in enchanted to help you. It will heal any physical wounds you obtain because of the curse. It will prevent you from becoming too weak in times of need. It is all we could do." I place the ring on my middle finger beside my wedding band.

"Thank you. This is a most appreciated gift. I believe that I need to retire."

Elrond turns to me spreads his arms. I embrace him like a older brother embraces his sister. "Good night Angel."

I returned to my room to find Aragorn on the balcony with a cup of wine in his hand. He had already bathed and changed into a pair of pants and a loose untucked white shirt.

"So are you going to try and convince me that joining the Fellowship." I asked.

He chuckled slightly, "Would any words that I say keep you from going anyway. If you didn't join outright, you would just follow us from afar."

I smirked. "You know me so well my husband."

"Indeed besides at least with you within eyesight I can prevent you from getting into trouble again."

I look at him with mock hurt and anger. "Hey that was not my fault."

He chuckled at me. "Let's go to bed you are still not fully healed. I also fear that the meeting was difficult."

"I can still hear that foul voice in the back of my mind." I grit my teeth.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. "Are you certain about joining us? If the Ring is tempting you this much…"

I never let him finish that statement. "The Ring promised me suffering if I didn't assist it."

He frowned more. "I will not let him take you again."

"I will never leave you." We shared the bed. I prayed to the Valar that my nightmares would not be so harsh.

I was not fortunate. This dream found me tied to a black stone chair. My arms and legs bound with barbed wire, cutting into my flesh. I sensed another by my side.

"Look upon your future Kingdom." I was on a balcony. I overlooked the Black Lands. The only light in the place was fire. I watched as the clouds that covered everything stretched out upon the land. The light was being snuffed out.

"No!" I cried suddenly. "You shall not win." I tried to struggle against my bonds. My efforts were met with a cruel and heartless laugh.

"Your attempts are as pitiful as Men's." I looked once more and saw the ever burning gaze of the Eye. The malicious voice seemed to echo into my very soul. "You can stop it. Join me and I shall spare a few."

I mustered all of my strength. "I will never join you. Either your soul or mine will depart this world before I join you."

An intense and agonizing burning pain swept across me. "That can most certainly be arranged."

I awoke to the pain again. This time it was not on my back but my wrists and ankles. Aragorn was waking me.

"It is not real. You are in Rivendell." He assured me gently as I regained my bearings.

Once I was fully awake I looked at my husband. "I will never join him." It was the only thing I could manage to say.

"I know. I know." He held me against his chest. "I had hoped the protection of the Elves would be a temporary shield."

I pulled away to inspect the wounds. There were puncture wounds and scratches. I lifted up my shirt and saw a burn on my chest. Aragorn quickly grabbed the ointment and applied it. It cool of the balm was welcome and soothing. He brought bandages for my wrists and ankles.

"You need to talk to Lord Elrond. Perhaps he can help." Aragorn pleaded with me.

I shake my head. "I already have. You are correct though the protection should be a shield, but with the Ring so close by the curse is still strong." I show him the ring. "This will heal the wounds I received as a punishment." It was still a few hours until dawn. "We should try to get some more sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." I kissed Aragorn on his lips and laid back down.


	3. Training

**Alright I know that it has been a bit. I promise that I will not abandon this story. I have forgotten to write a disclaimer in my previous chapter so I will add one now. **

**I do not own the Lord of the Rings. I do own my OC**

Chapter 7

I arose the next morning and dressed in a pair of black pants and a royal blue poet shirt. I was planning on training the hobbits on some basic sword fighting today. I was also going to spend time with Arwen today. I have not seen the Elf woman in some time.

Aragorn was already gone. I went to where they were serving breakfast. I noticed that Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn were already at the table. I heard the footsteps of smaller feet and the Halflings entered the dining hall.

"Good morning gentlemen." I say politely. "I trust you all slept well." I sat down beside Aragorn and began to place fruit and bread on my plate.

"Yes. The hospitality of the elves never disappoints." comments Gandalf.

There were similar answers of contentment. "Be sure to eat your fill Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Today I am going to show you how to use those blades you received. We can not have you unable to defend yourself." They looked a mix of excitement and apprehension.

"Women teaching sword fighting." Boromir murmured.

I narrow my eyes. "Gandalf is it not true that Rohan teaches their women to fight and become Shield maidens?"

"Yes it is. It is one of their oldest traditions." he answered.

I try to keep my smirk from displaying. "What I want to teach you," I address the hobbits. "is that you can use your small as an advantage." I look at my husband. "Perhaps we could spar later and prove." He sees the mischievous twinkle in my eye.

I say in his mind. "I really don't want to spend this journey listening to him complain." He smiles.

"I would be honored. However we have a meeting to plan the safest path for our journey." He informs me.

I nod. "After supper?" He nods.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair. "Gentlemen." I address the Hobbits again. "Go and get your swords. I shall meet you at the training field." I went to my room to grab my weapons. I heard the doors open and Aragorn came in.

"The only reason I am not going to attend the meeting is because I don't want to listen to Boromir dismiss my suggestions then have him scowl at me for having been right." I say bitterly, "If that Man does not get over his preconceived notions about the talents of women then he might just discover what is like to be a mouse."

He chuckles at my ranting. I scowl at him. "Surely you have some sense of self-preservation." I raise my eyebrow indicating that he should shut his mouth. He raises his hands in mock surrender.

I scoff at his weak attempt to appease me. I gathered my swords and leave to the training field. I spent the next several hours teaching the Hobbits how to hold their blades, how to defend and how to disarm. Progress was slow but noticeable by the end.

"Merry you are dropping your arm again." I corrected him. "If you drop your guard you leave yourself open."

"Pippen you need to keep focused on your opponent. The smallest distraction can kill you."

"Sam you need to move quicker. I realize that you gentlemen are not used to this, but it is necessary." I noticed Frodo was becoming slower. "Alright lets take a break. Drink some water and cool down." They all sigh in relief. "Frodo will you please come here."

He walked over to me. "Yes my Lady?" I place my hand upon his shoulder and took a deep breath. I took some of the pain into myself and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Is that better?" I ask. He nods gratefully. "Go get some water." I sensed Arwen coming.

"You are training them well." She comments. "Aragorn will not be pleased when he learns you have done that again."

"I know but he can't stop me." I still felt guilt about his wound.

She took my arm and looked into my eyes. "You did everything you could and more at the cost of your own life."

Aragorn joined us on the field. "How are they progressing?"

"Well for never having handled a blade, they are doing well." I say. He gives me a look that tells me that he knows I did something.

We concluded practice and went to freshen up for dinner.

The evening concluded rather pleasantly. Legolas retired early to go and spend time with Arwen. Aragorn and I took a nice moonlight walk in the gardens.

"It amazes me that there is such darkness in this world and yet such beauty." I comment off-hand. Aragorn smiles and kisses me sweetly. Everything seemed right and at peace. I knew that I may never have a chance to be here with my husband like this again. It was a depressing and resolute notion.

That night, I laid in our bed and thought about what would happen to all my new friends if I didn't survive. I thought about what I could do to make sure that Aragorn did not waste his life and fulfilled his destiny. Sleep brought me no reprieve from such dark musings.

I was forces to watch as Aragorn watched me die from the torture. The last vision was my love being beheaded as he wailed in grief. When I finally was released I considered leaving him. I thought about how much safer he would be.

"Stop." He growled at me. "Don't continue that thought. I will not have you being so selfless." The dawn found us clinging to each other like our lives depended on it. In a way they did.


	4. The Road Less Travelled

**Okay I am sorry that I have not been writing but between writers block and trying to balance my other responsibilities, I haven't been able to update**. **I do not own any characters, dialogue, or plot of Lord of the Rings. I do own Alvina.**

Chapter 8

Our supplies was all packed and Aragorn and I dressed in our usual Ranger garb. They have been mended after we arrived in Rivendell. We met the other members of the Fellowship at the entrance to the city. There were many elves who came out to see our departure.

On the way Aragorn stops at his mother's grave. The tombstone was over run with vines and debris. I helped him clear away until the inscription was visible. I whispered a spell and fresh flowers sprouted at the base of the grave. Aragorn gave me a gaze of gratitude and love. I sensed Lord Elrond's approach and decided to give them a chance to talk in private. Leaning forward I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left.

When we had all assembled at the arranged location, we did one last check on our supplies. I said my words of farewell to Arwen. Legolas had taken a bit longer to say his to his intended. Lord Elrond spoke "The Ring bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose." His departing words gave us all a sense of resolve to see this quest to its completion. "May the blessings of the Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Gandalf then says, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Frodo walked shyly to the front of our group. I spared one more look at the Elven city. I prayed that there would be a chance, no matter how small, that I see it again.

The following days we fell into a routine. The start of our journey was the hardest on the Hobbits because they were unused to having to ration their food and sleep.

We had decided that, we take watch at night in two shifts. Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir all had the sundown to midnight shift. Aragorn, Legolas and I had the midnight to dawn shift. We rotated pairs thus allowing for the others to sleep if it was not their watch. This was a decent solution.

The Halflings and I worked on their swordsmanship every time we stopped to make camp. Aragorn and Boromir were both helping as well.

We had stopped to have our midday meal. I was with Gandalf and Legolas discussing our best route from here. "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

I looked at our temporary camp. Frodo and Sam were cooking, while Boromir was sparring with Merry and Pippin. Gimli had managed to input his voice, "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf clearly thinks that is a bad idea. My instincts are telling me that this was not a wise course of action.

Gandalf dismisses the dwarfs suggestion. I look at Aragorn who was perched on a slab smoking. I hear a yelp and discover that Boromir had nicked Merry by accident. A few moments later both Merry and Pippin had the Gondorian on the ground. Aragorn rose and tried to separate them but the mischievous hobbits latched onto his legs and brought him down as well. I let out a laugh at their antics. I had only a small bit of pity for my husband. That landing was rough.

I looked at Legolas who was staring intently at a gray mass on the horizon. The others noted it as well.

"What is that?" Sam voiced our unspoken query.

Gimli gruffly dismissed it by saying, "Nothing...Just a wisp of clouds." Something told me that this was not the case. The Men and Elf kept observing it.

"Its moving fast...against the wind." Boromir commented with concern.

With a sudden flash of clarity Legolas exclaimed, "Crebain from Dunland."

Aragorn and I shouted, "Hide!" Everyone scrambled to grab our supplies. Sam doused the fire while Boromir and Legolas tossed our packs into the bushes. Aragorn and I grabbed Frodo and dove into a crevice in the rock. It was a bit of a tight fit. I was cloaked from sight by Aragorn's body and Frodo was cloaked by mine.

The flock of crebain circled our camp and flew back the direction they came. One by one, we emerged from our various hiding places. As Gandalf revealed himself, he explains, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." He paused a moment to consider a different route. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

The high snow covered peaks rose in the distance. "Gandalf, that path is a harsh climb. The Hobbits might not be able to."

"We have no other alternative, we cannot risk Saruman or his spies getting knowledge of our location and path back to Sauron." Gandalf defended his decision. I nod in acceptance. We all agreed to find a new place to camp for the night and then continue our journey along our new path.

As I laid on the bed roll close to Aragorn, I had my first bad terror since out quest began. I stood at the entrance of Mount Doom. My back was to the mountain and I over looked all of the Dark Lands. I saw two black towers side by side. One was Isengard the other was the Eye. I could hear a dark chuckle behind me.

"More and more are coming to join me by the day." I knew the voice all too well. "Soon, very soon, we shall unleash our power on this world and no one will stop me." I felt a hand stoke my shoulder. I tried to move away in disgust but I had no control over my body. "Just like existence began in darkness so shall it end in darkness."

I clenched my jaw and hissed at him, "You are delusional. You are not invulnerable. The very tool you created to be your ultimate power, will be your undoing." I put as much venom into my words to make up for my lack of physical fight.

I hear a snarl before claws impale themselves into my shoulder. I a jerked around and my jaw is pinched in a vice grip. His eyes burned into my very soul. "I am going to break you into a thousand pieces. You shall know no other feeling except pain until I end your existence." His hot breath coats my face like a mask. He releases my shoulder by jerking it upwards, tearing muscle, skin, veins, and bone. I gasp at the magnitude of the wound.

He then rakes his claws down my chest and torso. Four lines pour forth my crimson life blood. I can't even register the pain immediately. "You are nothing but a minor insect. You believe your little Fellowship will succeeded. The seeds have already been sown and their fates sealed. And you my dear will watch it happen while you can do absolutely nothing to stop it." As a final measure, he plunges a dagger into one of my cuts. "Enjoy my gift."

**Thank you for reading and do not hate me for the cliffhanger. I already have it planned out and will post the next part within the next two weeks. Please review and give any suggestions that you think might make the story more interesting. Please no flaming. I only write for fun.**


	5. Lies, Temptation, and Choices

**See I told you I would keep my word. Please give me feedback. Preferably positive feedback. This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I could not think about what else to add. So Read, Review and Enjoy. :) **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**-###-**

I was jolted awake rather rudely. I looked to see my husband hovering over me. I became aware of sweat coating my skin. My mind slowly returned to reality.

"My love?" He questioned gently. "Gandalf tried to wake you for watch but couldn't." I noticed that the Old wizard was nearby.

I slowly felt pain throughout my chest and shoulder. "I need some wine." He quickly left my side and returned with a small skin. I took a good swallow to dull the pain. "Please assist me." He gently allowed me to rise. We walked to the nearby stream and I began to disrobe. It was strange. The charm that Lord Elrond gave me should have healed these.

I pulled out a round stone about the size of my palm and whispered a spell. Soon the stone shined as brightly as a full moon. The wounds were scabbed over but looked inflamed.

I remembered his last words to me and quickly examined the wounds closer. My veins were outlined clearly. I noticed that the area around the stab wound was blackening. I called a spell to determine what this was. I paled slightly. He used a cursed blade.

I heard footsteps. I quickly cleaned up the dried blood and stood to see Aragorn. "All is well the charm healed to wounds. He just had a tighter grip on me." Literally. In some way, he knew that I was lying but did not press the matter.

He has enough burden on his shoulder. I knew of two ways to end the curse. I had to endure it until it killed me, or I had to wait until we killed him. The curse was designed to end when either the castor or the cursed was vanquished.

I reassured both Gandalf and Aragorn before taking my shift. When dawn broke, I awoke the others and we broke camp. The hike through the pass was by no means easy. The hobbits had a harder time trudging through the thick snow. I was walking just in front of Frodo to shield him from the wind. I hear a yelp and see Frodo has slipped on something. He tumbles and is caught by Aragorn.

He brushes himself off and frantically becomes worried. The Ring had slipped off his neck. I turn back to see Boromir has the Ring in his hand. The stare he gives the Ring causes me worry.

I take a step towards him and call, "Boromir?"

He mutters to himself, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer such fear and doubt over so small a thing."

"Boromir!" My husband's call seems to break his trance slightly. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He instructs sternly.

The Gondorian blinks a few times. He chuckles half heartedly. "As you wish. I care not." He ruffles the Ring bearer's hair and keeps walking. I notice Aragorn's hand moving off of his sword hilt.

"I fear that he might become compromised." I whisper in Elvish to my companion. His only response is a slight nod.

We continue through until we are hindered by a blizzard. Everyone except Legolas has to fight to keep upright. I began to hear whispers on the wind. I could sense that magic was being used.

"There is a fell voice on the air." reported Legolas.

Gandalf cries, "Its Saurmon!" I have just enough time to weave a barrier spell before rock, snow and debris, is sent crashing unto us. Everyone braces themselves together against the wall.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf we must turn back." Aragorn pleads with the wizard.

"No!" He pulls himself out and stands on the ledge. I leap forward to do the same. Together we cry out. "Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." My cry is drowned out by a wave of pain sweeping through my body. A flash of the Eye appears in my mind.

A crack of thunder and I am pulled from the edge and crushed against the cliff face. Snow cover us all. I can not move. I feel someone digging for me. I am grabbed and brought close by Legolas. My ears are ringing.

I can hear shouting but can't make out the words. When the ringing stops, I hear Frodo say, "We will go through the Mines." Surely Gandalf did not make him choose. The young Hobbit could not possibly know what awaits us in those dark halls.

"So be it." Gandalf says somberly.

While we are descending I walk beside Gandalf. "What is in your head old man?" I hiss quietly to not alert the others. "Why did you make Frodo choose?"

He huffs at me. "We may yet avoid detection from those creatures."

I narrow my eyes. "You are putting too much on chance and luck." I scowl in disapproval. "I fear that if we enter that dwelling we will not all make it back out."


End file.
